


hot ice

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Sex, Sub Moon Taeil, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, You Have Been Warned, if you haven’t noticed, im a crackhead, not any actual sex sorry, what goes on in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: it’s the hottest day of the month and taeil is beyond moody, so doyoung puts an ice cube in taeil's shirt as a joke.but when taeil starts making all these noises doyoung doesn’t know how to react.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	hot ice

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke plz don’t roast me

to say taeil was moody was an understatement. he wasn’t one for heat and considering it was over 38.5 celsius, caused him to wake up fuming, quite literally.

everyone knew taeil despised the heat, and it was, almost, a custom to say away from the eldest male of nct. the reason i say ‘almost’ is one certain person who can’t seem to stay away from this certain person.

kim dongyoung. he was the guy who couldn’t leave moon taeil alone. you would think this person would be lee donghyuck, but for some reason, taeil always found he had doyoung by his side instead of the maknae of 127.

but today was one of the days that taeil wanted to lie himself in a ice cold bath and drown, it was just too hot. he didn’t want anyone around him.

turns out today wasn’t his lucky day.

it started with him waking up, hot and bothered, his covers laying half off the bed and his legs, some how, propped up so his legs were apart. taeil was thankful for this since he wouldn’t be as hot but once he got up, his feet felt like they got set on fire, someone had put the heating on.

“WHO PUT THE FUCKING HEATING ON?!” taeil shouted angrily as he marched into the kitchen where 15/21 members, including himself, were either sitting or standing in the room.

no one answered taeil, just looking at him with no expression on their faces. and at that moment, a piece of his soul left his body as he felt himself heat up even more due to embarrassment. taeil took a deep breath, his eyes scanning over the room before asking, somewhat, calmly, “who put the fucking heating on?”

“taeil, love, honey, you have to calm down.” taeyong said calmly from behind him, startling the life out of his body and making him slightly curse, “i know it’s hot but sit down, let’s eat breakfast.”

taeil scowled and stormed off to his usual seat at the table, sitting next to a tired jeno, tired from, probably, playing games too late into the night, and a energetic lucas, who hadn’t been playing games all night.

he heard taeyong hold in laugh as he plopped himself in his seat rather aggressively. “taeil, i know your hot and bothered, hell, i can see the sweat dripping down your forehead but take some deep breaths and calm yourself down, okay?”

taeil looked up at him with an unimpressed expression but nodded anyway and tried his best to smile as he felt his thighs get stuck to the chair seat.

the eldest member of nct shifted in his place for a while as his legs stuck to the white leather seat, getting progressively more annoyed as time went on. taeyong turned from making breakfast and noticed this. he personally stopped making food and went to get him one of the blankets from the living room which would stop his from sticking to the seat. he knew how taeil could get if he was too hot.

“here,” the younger said to taeil. he watched as the elder rose and taeyong quickly placed the blanket on the chair before getting back to the pancakes he was making with kun and donghyuck.

“thanks.” taeil replied plainly, taeyong smiled back on his direction. the eldest member of nct finally relaxed, somehow he felt the room get a tiny bit colder. it was a relief.

when everyone had eaten breakfast, taeil ran to the small balcony they had and sat himself on the wooden bench that lay against the wall, it was much cooler here than inside.

awhile later, jisung found himself sitting next to taeil, keeping the elder company since he knew he didn’t like the hot. but jisung was gone as soon as he came when he heard mark call to him from the window above them.

taeyong came to join taeil soon after jisung left, bringing out a small bucket with water and ice in so he could cool down a bit.

taeil was extremely thankful for taeyong’s existence at this point, and put his feet in the bucket. taeyong then proceeded to leave the eldest member of nct in his thoughts.

the ice water cooled him down immensely but not to the point where he wouldn’t be pissed by the heat because it was still unbelievably hot for him.

“hey hyung!” doyoung cheerfully said to him as he sat next to the elder on the wooden bench.

taeil sighed, not really wanting to talk to anyone today, “yes doyoung?”

“oh don’t be such a whiner.. i just tried to start conversation.”

taeil scowled at him before swirling his feat around in the ice slowly, “what’s up?”

doyoung beamed when taeil started to talk to him. he knew this was an invitation to sit with him, “nothing much, it’s a bit boring right now.. it’s only 127 and dream in the dorm, wayv have gone for vocal and rap training.”

taeil nodded in acknowledgment, doyoung took this as a sign to continue, “taeyong has passed out in his bed after being up all night, so has jeno and lucas.” doyoung paused for a while, thinking of anything more to say, “oh yeah! double yang—” this was doyoung’s nickname for yangyang, “texted us earlier asking if we wanted to go to the beach next week when the weather cools! wanna go?”

“sure, as long as it isn’t cold.” taeil replied, stilling his feet in the ice water, relaxing himself so his back was against the cold wall. “is that it or is there anything else to add?” taeil asked with a laugh.

doyoung nodded, a small laugh escaping his bunny like lips, “that’s it for now, but it won’t be long till something else happens,”

taeil nodded back, and closed his eyes. he still felt excruciatingly hot but the ice was helping a little bit.

“is it cold?” doyoung asked, sticking his hand into the water, “holy shit taeil! are you sure you won’t get hypothermia or something?”

taeil pulled a unimpressed face before replying, “it’s not that cold, would you rather me be hot and bothered?”

“fair point..”

taeil watched as doyoung took an ice cube into his hand and held it in front of him, watching it melt.

just as doyoung watched the ice cube, taeil watched doyoung curiously, “what are you doing?”

“nothing much,” the younger male replied, his gaze staying on the frozen water in his hand, “just watching this ice cube.”

taeil scoffed, earning a glare from doyoung, “i had no idea, i thought you were eating the moon.”

“i’m not a cannibal taeil.”

“—what??”

“because your MOON taeil!!!” doyoung burst out laughing. the eldest didn’t know what to say, his cheeks lit up on fire along with his ears and the tip of his nose.

“whatever!” taeil huffed, turning away from the cannibal man, “your making me much hotter than i was 10 seconds ago! go away.”

“i’ll cool you down.” doyoung said, making taeil turn back to him curiously.

the bunny still held an ice cube on his palm. he slowly brought his hand to taeil’s soft exposed stomach and pressed the ice into his white skin.

“wait— doyoung? don’t! i’m your hyung.” taeil was cut off by is own gasp, “a-ah—”

“taeil.. did you just moan.” doyoung asked him, his hand never moving from taeil’s stomach but pressing further down to try and get the same reaction again.

taeil shook his head aggressively. “no— please, doyoung! doie— ah!- oh my god.” the elder stuttered out, his hands gripping onto the wooden bench as his toes curled in the ice.

“hyung.. i didn’t think you were into ice play!” doyoung exclaimed so loudly that taeil thought the whole world heard.

“can you— can you not say that out loud you.. you imbecile!”

doyoung slowly started to move his hand further up taeil’s torso, ending up in the middle of his chest.

the elders eyes screwed shut as doyoung’s hand grew closer to his nipples, and just before the ice reached them and it was on his lower, nonexistent, peck, taeil spoke, “doyoung— it’s sensitive!”

taeil briefly opened his eyes to see doyoung smirk before passing the ice over his hard nipple, sliding it over fast hit just enough for the cube to leave a cold trail.

“that’s cute.” doyoung smirked when taeil let out a breathy moan to his earlier action.

then to taeil’s astonishment, doyoung stood and walked away ice still in his hand, but not before he ‘accidentally’ brushed the ice against his nipple once more, making the elder tense and moan loudly.

“oh my fucking god!” taeil shouted into his hands when doyoung’s footsteps faded into their loud dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> again this is a joke and i really don’t know what i’m doing with my life at this point so don’t... kill me in the comments, or if you do be nice because my self esteem is already reaALLLy low!! thanks (::
> 
> i also may have an ice kink so... maybe this explains this monstrosity???


End file.
